The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing devices may be configured for short-range wireless communication, such as near field communication (NFC). For example, mobile phones can be configured for NFC with other mobile phones and/or other computing devices. NFC involves radio frequency (RF) communication between two or more computing devices over a relatively short distance, e.g., a few centimeters. Outside of this relatively short distance, the two or more computing devices may communicate via other communication protocols.